


Rumbelle Reunions AU

by Paige_Turner36



Series: Rumbelle Reunions AU [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Alternative Universe - The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), Alternative Universe - The Evil Queen's Palace, Alternative Universe - Wish Realm (Once Upon a Time), Amnesia, Curse Breaking, Episode AU: S01e22 A Land Without Magic, Episode AU: S07e22 Leaving Storybrooke, Episode AU: s01e12 Skin Deep, Episode AU: s02e09 Queen of Hearts, Episode AU: s02e11 The Outsider, F/M, Fan Art, Gen, Imprisonment, Rescue, Reunions, True Love, True Love's Kiss, the Dark One curse breaks everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: 5 different ways Rumple and Belle could've been reunited in the Enchanted Forest and Wish Realm...
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Wishverse Belle & Wishverse Rumplestiltskin, Wishverse Belle/Wishverse Rumplestiltskin
Series: Rumbelle Reunions AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Rumbelle Reunions AU

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, the writing side of my brain seems to be on strike. Please enjoy these pics.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the images used/gifs. This is for fun and not for profit.

I. "Amnesiac Belle returns to the Dark Castle. She was told to find him and tell him that Regina locked her up and that he would protect her."

II. "Belle defeats the yaoguai, evades the Evil Queen's capture and makes it back to the Dark Castle."

III. "Rumple refuses to believe Regina's lie and rescues Belle from the Evil Queen's palace."

IV. "Belle rescues herself, with the help of the Hunstman who gives her a magic blocking bracelet so that the Queen's mirrors won't find her."

V. "Wishverse Belle returns to the Dark Castle, pulling Wishverse Rumple back from the brink."

"Wishverse Rumbelle share True Love's Kiss breaking Wishverse Rumple and Original Rumple's curse, rejuvenating Wishverse Belle and enabling Rumple to reunite with his Belle in Heaven."

https://ohaladdins.tumblr.com/post/188861348081/how-does-a-moment-last-forever-how-can-a-story


End file.
